1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus has a configuration in which a plurality of display devices are arranged in a display area and electric signals, transmitted through elements (e.g., pads) arranged outside the display area, are applied to the plurality of display devices in the display area. The electric signals applied to the display devices include various signals, such as a scan signal, a data signal, a power signal, etc.
However, generally, as a size of a display apparatus increases, the quality of images displayed thereby degrades. For example, as a display apparatus becomes larger, lengths of wires for transmitting electric signals to be applied to the display devices increase, and thus, electric signals different from pre-set electric signals (e.g., different from the inputted electric signals) are applied to some of the display devices. As a result, the display apparatus may display an image different from an intended image, which is understood to be a low quality image.